vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Damon Salvatore
Damon Salvatore ist der ältere Bruder von Stefan Salvatore und ein entfernter Verwandter von Zach Salvatore. Früheres Leben thumb|left|197px|Damon und Stefan als Menschen.thumb|Damon stirbt. Damon wurde als Sohn von Giuseppe Salvatore am 28.06.1840 geboren. Über seine Mutter ist noch nichts bekannt. Er verstand sich mit seinem Bruder bestens. Er diente in der konföderierten Armee, während des Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieges, verließ die Armee jedoch, zum Missfallen seines Vaters. Nach der Ankunft von Katherine Pierce kämpften beide Brüder um ihre Liebe und wurden zu Rivalen. Katherine spielte beide gegeneinander aus und offenbarte sich ihnen als Vampir. Während sie Stefan manipulieren musste, ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren und ihr Blut zu trinken, tat Damon es freiwillig. Damon war bereit sein altes Leben aufzugeben und die Ewigkeit mit Katherine zu verbringen, die ihn jedoch nie wirklich liebte, sondern Stefan. Damon bat Stefan ihrem Vater nichts von ihrer Identität zu erzählen, doch Stefan brach unbeabsichtigt sein Versprechen und Katherine wurde gefangen. Damon war am Boden zerstört und entwarf gemeinsam mit Stefan einen Plan sie zu retten. Ihr Plan misslang und beide Bruder wurden von ihrem eigenen Vater erschossen und Katherine angeblich mit den anderen Vampiren aus Mystic Falls in der Kirche verbrannt. Beide hatten noch Katherines Blut in ihren Körper, wodurch sie nach einigen Stunden als Vampire wiedererwachten. Damon war früher als Stefan erwacht und hatte die brennende Kirche gesehen. Er glaubte ohne Katherine keinen Lebensinhalt zu haben und beschloss zu sterben. Doch Stefan, der die Verwandlung zum Vampir bereits vollzogen hatte wollte seinen Bruder nicht sterben lassen und zwang ihm das Blut eines Menschen zu trinken. Damon, der gegen seinen Willen zum Vampir wurde, schwor Stefan die Ewigkeit zur Hölle zu machen. Emily, Katherines Magd und eine Hexe, offenbarte jedoch, dass sie Katherine und die anderen Vampire gerettet habe, indem sie sie in eine Gruft unter der Kirche eingesperrt hatte. Damon versprach, Emilys Nachkommen zu beschützen, wenn sie ihm erlaubte, Katherine zu befreien. Staffel Eins thumb|166px|Damon.Damon kam kurze Zeit nach seinem Bruder nach Mystic Falls zurück und auch verantwortlich für eine Reihe mysteriöser Todesfälle, die Tiere verursacht haben sollen. Er stachelt Stefan auf, indem er bemerkt, wie wohl Elenas Blut schmecken würde. Daraufhin stürzt sich Stefan auf ihn und sie fallen auf die Strafe. Da Damon sich aber von Menschenblut ernährt, ist er stärker als Stefan und warnt ihn, sich nicht in seine Pläne einzumischen. Später am Abend saß er im Grill und lächelte Caroline zu, die noch enttäuscht war, da Stefan offenbar nicht an ihr interessiert war. Damon trifft zum ersten, als diese im Salvatore-Anwesen nach Stefan suchte. Er verschwendete keine Zeit und erzählte ihr sofort von Stefans letzter Freundin, Katherine. Als Elena schließlich gegangen war, hatten die beiden schließlich ein kurzes Gespräch über sie. Abends schnappte er Vicki Donovan, die er bereits einmal angegriffen hatte, aber nun aus dem Spital zurück war. Er nahm sie auf ein Hochhaus und drohte, sie hinunterzustürzen. Stefan rettete die Situation. Auf die Frage, was Damon vorhabe, antwortete dieser jedoch nicht und ließ ihn im Dunkeln tappen. Später sah er Caroline und sprach sie auch an. In der Nacht schliefen sie miteinander, doch Damon zeigte sein Vampir-Gesicht und biss sie. thumb|left|Damon und Caroline tauchen unerwartet auf.Morgens wachte Caroline auf und wollte aus dem Haus fliehen. Damon jedoch bemerkte es, hinderte sie an der Flucht und biss sie erneut. Anschließend brachte er Caroline zur Schule, nachdem er sie manipuliert hatte, niemandem zu sagen, dass er sie gebissen hatte. Als Elena und Bonnie schließlich ein Dinner veranstalteten, tauchte er mit Caroline schließlich unerwartet dort auf. Zu Stefans Missfallen bat Elena Damon rein und er hatte nun freien Eingang zum Haus. Stefan bemerkte, dass Caroline einen Schal trug und forderte Damon auf, sie nicht mehr als Spielzeug zu benutzen, da sie ein Mensch sei. Später ging Damon in die Kücher und half Elena beim Einräumen. Er erzählte ihr von Katherine und dass Stefan mit ihr Schluss gemacht hätte. Außerdem riet er ihr, mit dem Cheerleading aufzuhören. Man sieht Damon später auf Elena treffen. Er erklärt ihr, er sei auf der Flucht vor Caroline, da sie ihn ein wenig nervte. Er manipulierte sie und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Da sie aber durch das Eisenkraut in ihrer Kette nicht beeinflusst werden konnte, gab sie Damon eine Ohrfeige. Stefan gegenüber erwähnte er, dass es lange her ist, dass eine Frau ihm widerstehen konnte. Stefan sagte, dass in Damon noch Menschlichkeit stecke, doch Damon biss, um das Gegenteil zu beweisen, William Tanner und tötete ihn. Nachts steht er vor Elenas Bett und sieht die Schlafende nur an. Damon manipulierte einen Traum von Stefan. Dieser sah nämlich, dass Elena in den Nachrichten als getötete Person gezeigt wird und anschließend selbst von Damon umgebracht wird. Stefan rammte dann Damon ein Messer in den Bauch, was ihm doch wenig schmerzte, umso mehr jedoch seinem Bruder, als er ihn stach. Später unterhält sich Damon mit Caroline, während sie sich für die Gründerveranstaltung am Abend zurechtmachte. Während sie sich umzog, liest er gerade Twilight und erklärt, wie man zum Vampir wird, als Caroline fragte, ob seine Bisse sie auch dazu machen würden. Damon überredete sie etwas für ihn zu tun. Im Salvatore-Anwesen blätterte Damon durch Stefans Tagebuch und wird von Zach angesprochen. Dieser will wissen, was er im Schilde treibt, doch Damon droht ihm schnell. Später mischt Stefan ihm Eisenkraut ins Getränk, was er jedoch roch. Daraufhin verkündet Damon, er müsse zornig zum Ball gehen. Damon begleite Caroline zu dem Gründerfest und erzählt Elena noch etwas über Katherine, während Stefan mit Caroline tanzte. Später findet er einen Kristall, den er vor Jahren deponiert hatte und nimmt ihn sich. Später beißt Damon Caroline noch mal, doch fiel zu Boden, da Stefan ihr Eisenkraut in den Drink mischte. Es endet damit, dass Damon von Stefan in den Keller des Salvatore-Hauses eingesperrt wird. Immer schwächer werdend verweilt Damon ohne seinen Tageslicht-Ring im Kerker. Er benutzt seine Kräfte, um Caroline zu ihm zu locken, die ihn freiließ. Zach tötete er, als dieser Damon daran hindern wollte, auszubrechen. Er verfolgte Caroline, wurde jedoch vom Sonnenlicht abgehalten. Nachts überrascht er Vicki Donovan und ihre Freunde im Wald. Er kommandierte Vicki, nähe zu kommen, und biss sie dann. Er rief Stefan an und verlangt von ihm seinen Ring zurück, während er Vicki, die er als einzige nicht getötet hatte, mit ins Haus nahm. Er gab ihr sein Blut und dann tauschten sie ihres erneut aus. Nach einem wilden Nachmittag zusammen, gestand Vicki ihm, wie schlecht es ihr ging: Damon gab ab, er wüsste einen Ausweg. Er tötete sie kurzerhand und nachdem sie wieder aufgewacht war, verließ sie das Haus. Später sucht Damon nach Stefan und kommt diesem, verletzt durch Holzgeschosse, zu Hilfe, indem er Logan Fell biss. Als Vicki die Verwandlung zum Vampir vollendete, wird klar, dass das nicht geplant war. Als Vicki sich Tyler Lockwood als Opfer suchte, waren Damon und Stefan zur Stelle und rettete ihn. Während Damon noch vorschlug ihn zu töten, hielt Stefan ihn davon ab. Sie nahmen Vicki zu sich nach Hause, um sie in Griff haben zu können. Damon wollte mit ihr, da sie den ganzen Tag gefangen war im Haus, ausgehen und zeigte ihr, wie sie sich schnell bewegte. Daraufhin floh Vicki aber zu Matt nach Hause. Auf der Gruselparty verwickelte er Carol Lockwood in ein Gespräch und sie erzählte ihm über den Vampirismus in der Stadt und fragte ihn, ob er sie mit Eisenkraut versorgen könnte. Damon wurde alles bis jetzt wichtige erzählt und als Vicki gefährlich wurde, sollte Damon dort hinkommen. Damons Aufgabe war es nun, Vickis gepfählten Körper zu verstecken. Elena beschuldigte ihn wegen allem und versuchte ihn zu schlagen. Als Elena sah, wie sehr Jeremy der Verlust Vickis traf, bat sie Damon, Jeremy zu manipulieren, sodass er nun nur noch wisse, sie hätte die Stadt verlassen. Damon tat dies auf ihren Wunsch hin. Zu Stefans 162. Geburtstag kam seine Vampir-Freundin Lexi zu Besuch. Damon versuchte auch sie zu umgarnen, wurde aber schnell durchschaut und überwältigt, da sie älter und so stärker als er war. Er lieferte später das Eisenkraut an Sheriff Forbes und bekam von ihr die Information, dass man annahm, Vampire könnten auch untertags wandeln. Er traf sich mit Caroline, die anfangs nicht begeistert war und nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Er manipulierte sie, dass sie eine Party für Stefan arangieren sollte und von Bonnie den Kristall wiederbekommen soll. Er informierte seinen Bruder über die anstehende Party, doch Stefan meinte, er solle sich von Caroline fernhalten. Auf der Party versuchte Caroline alles, um den Kristall von Bonnie zu bekommen, es klappte jedoch nicht. So biss Damon ein Pärchen und ließ es so aussehen, als ob Lexi das war. Als Teil seines Plans pfählte er Lexi und gab Stefan jeden Grund, richtig wütend auf ihn zu sein. Zuhause fand Stefan Damon und versuchte ihn zu töten, verfehlte aber sein Herz. Damon versucht, sich mit Stefan wieder zu verstehen und sie scherzen beide, indme sie die jeweils andere Persönlichkeit annehmen. Er gab auch an, er würde Bonnie helfen, Emily, die sie verfolgte, loszuwerden, wenn er seinen Kristall wiederbekäme. Stefan gegenüber enthüllte er, dass der Kristall die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, 26 Vampire, die in einer Gruft eingeschlossen sind, freizulassen - unter ihnen Katherine. Er traf Bonnie, die von Emily besessen wird, im Wald und will, dass sie die Gruft mit dem Kristall öffnet. Diese weigert sich jedoch und zerstört den Kristall, was Damon dazu veranlasst, Bonnie zu beißen. Traurig gestand er Stefan, dass seine Gefühle für Katherine immer echt waren und er ging. Damon wurde von Sheriff Forbes aufgesucht, da es einen erneuten Vampir-Angriff gegeben hat, obwohl Lexi tot war. Sie beauftragte Damon, ihnen weiter zu helfen. Er konnte mit Carolines ein Warenhaus indentifizieren und wurde von dem erst kürzlich verwandelten Logan Fell mit Holzkugeln angeschossen. Er wollte wissen, wie es ihm möglich sei, in der Sonne zu wandeln, doch Damon weigerte sich, es ihm zu sagen. Später verlässt er das Haus und sollte, nachdem Logan Caroline entführt hatte, diesen verfolgen. Er war bereit ihn zu töten, doch Logan sagte ihm, er wüsste wie man in die Gruft kommt. Er sollte ihn bei der Kirche treffen, doch wurde er vorher von Alaric Saltzman gepfählt. Als Elena einen Unfall hatte und ein mysteriöser Mann auf sie zukam, verjagte Damons Ankunft diesen. Er zog Elena unter dem Wrack des Autos hervor und in sein Auto. Er fuhr mit ihr nach Atlanta, in Brees Bar. Diese war eine Hexe, die er einmal auf der Highschool kennengelernt hatte. Er wollte von ihr einen anderen Weg finden, die Gruft zu öffnen, nun da der Kristall vernichtet war. Doch leider konnte sie ihm nicht helfen. Elena war plötzlich verschwunden, von Lee entführt. Damon tappte in eine Falle, da Lee ihn verbrennen wollte, aus Rache, weil er seine Liebe Lexi getötet hatte. Nachdem Elena ihn überzeugen konnte, Damon nicht umzubringen, kam er auf Bree zurück. Sie erzählte in Panik von Emilys Grimoire, bevor Damon sie tötete. Auf der Rückfahrt meinte Damon, Elena sei nicht die schlechteste Gesellschaft. Alaric versteht inzwischen, dass Damon der Vampir war, der seine Frau getötet hatte. Damon suchte das Tagebuch seines Vaters, um Informationen über Katherine oder die Gruft zu erfahren. Schließlich gab Stefan ihm dieses. Als Elena eigentlich Stefan anrief, hob Damon ab, da er es vergessen hatte und kam sofort an, als ein Vampir Elena engegriffen hatte. Sie beschließen gemeinsam zum 60er Tanz zu gehen und Damon will mit Caroline oder Bonnie tanzen, die beide ablehnen. Als Elena von Noah verfolgt wird, verhören Damon und sein Bruder ihn und bekommen heraus, dass sie Jonathan Gilberts Tagebuch lesen sollten, um die Gruft zu öffnen. Stefan pfählte ihn dann. Damon kümmerte sich um den neugierig gewordenen Alaric, den er vergessen ließ. Da Alaric Eisenkraut in der Hand hielt, wirkte die Manipulation aber nicht. Damon und Stefan machen einen Deal. Stefan wird Damon helfen, in die Gruft zu kommen, um Katherine frei zu bekommen, wenn Damon dann die Stadt verlässt; die anderen Vampire werden getötet. Damon willigt ein. 1864 benutzte einen Trick, indem sie zwei Männern sagte, ihr Ehemann sei verletzt, um sie anschließend zu töten. Damon trinkt das Blut von ihren Lippen. In der Realität ist Damon sichtlich erfreut, dass Stefan und so auch Elena ihm helfen, in die Gruft zu kommen. Damon ist im Gilbert-Haus, während Stefan Alaric Saltzman in der Schule verhört. Damon flirtet ein wenig mit Jenna und möchte von Elena wissen, ob er ihr und Stefan vertrauen kann. Dann spielt er mit Jeremy ein Videospiel, bis Anna anruft und Damon beschließt, mitzugehen. Damon identifiziert Anna als eine Vampirin, die 1864 zusammen mit Katherine und ihrer Mutter Pearl in Mystic Falls lebte. Er folgt Anna nach Hause und sie erzählt ihm, dass auch sie in die Gruft will. Damon trifft dann Stefan und Elena, die gerade dabei waren, Emilys Grimoire aus Giuseppes Grab zu holen. Er ist wütend, da Stefan ihn angelogen hat und ist bereit, Elena zu töten, wenn Stefan ihm das Buch nicht gab. Schließlich bekam er es und ließ Elena frei. Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Stärken und Fähigkeit Stärken *erhöhte Kraft und Geschwindigkeit *gesteigerte Sinneswahrnehmung *'Kontrolle über die Gefühle': Vampire können ihre Menschlichkeit ein- bzw. ausschalten *'Manipulation' von Menschen (Urvampire können auch andere Vampire manipulieren). Trägt das Opfer Eisenkraut bei sich oder in der Blutbahn, ist eine Beeinflussung nicht möglich. Wenn ein Urvampir neutralisiert wird, wird die Manipulation aufgehoben. Eine andere Art der Manipulation ist das Beeinflussen der Träume durch Vampire, und diese zu steuern. Vampire könen außerdem die Erinnerungen der Menschen löschen, oder sie die Dinge anders in Erinnerung behalten lassen. Sie können keine Werwölfe manipulieren. *Vampire können durch ihre gesteigerte Selbstheilungskräfte auch schwerste Verletzungen, die für Menschen tödlich wären, überleben. Geben sie Menschen Vampirblut heilen auch Menschen schneller *'Unsterblichkeit': Vampire sind fast unsterblich. Sie hören nach der Verwandlung auf zu altern und Krankheiten können ihnen nichts anhaben. Schwächen *'Sonnenlicht' verbrennt Vampire, sobald ihre Haut diesem ausgesetzt wird. Wenn der Vampir vollständig dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt wird, stirbt er binnen einer Minute. Sonnenverbrennungen von Urvampiren heilen zwar schnell, sie sind aber nicht vollständig immun gegen Sonnenlicht (siehe auch Lapislazu-Kristall). Hexen können einen Ring verzaubern, der es Vampiren ermöglicht, ins Sonnenlicht zu gehen. *'Eisenkraut' wirkt äußerlich wie Säure für einen Vampir, gerät es in die Blutbahn, wirkt es wie ein Gift bzw. Betäubungsmittel. Bei Urvampiren zeigt es nur begrenzte Wirkung, da auch Eisenkraut-Verletzungen schnell heilen. *'Holzwaffen' verletzen einen Vampir. Trifft man das Herz eines Vampirs, stirbt dieser. Urvampire können nicht gepfählt werden, bleiben aber einige Stunden bewegungsunfähig. *'Feuer '''tötet Vampire, jedoch nicht Urvampire. *Ein '''Werwolf-Biss' vergiftet einen Vampir, er wird psychotisch, paranoid und stirbt letztendlich. Aufgrund dieser Schwäche streben Vampire schon seit Jahrhunderten die Ausrottung der Werwölfe an. Die einzig bekannte Heilung hierfür ist das Blut des Hybriden Klaus. Für Urvampire sind Werwolf-Bisse nicht tödlich. *Der natürliche Schutzzauber eines Wohnhauses verhindert, dass ein Vampir dieses betreten kann, sofern er nicht von einem Bewohner hereingebeten wurde. Wenn er uneingeladen in einem Haus ist, wird er orientierungslos und kann nicht atmen. *Wenn ein Vampir über längere Zeit kein Blut trinkt, beginnt er zu verhungern, er wird schwach, langsam und beginnt zu mumifizieren. In diesem Zustand müssen sie verbleiben bis jemand ihnen Blut verabreicht. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Gründerrat Kategorie:Salvatore-Familie Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gebissen von einem Werwolf Kategorie:Verwandelt von Katherine Pierce Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Von einem Werwolfsbiss geheilt